


With love

by Onoval



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Family, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onoval/pseuds/Onoval
Summary: A series of letters to Laika from Miko.





	1. 30th of August 1833

Dear Laika,

I arrived at the manor today and it is absolutely stunning! I'm so happy Uncle got me this apprenticeship. I really hope you can visit sometime. After the winter tough, wouldn't want to get snowed in. But until then letters will have to do, sadly. I miss you already. I drew a dragon on the back of the letter! The steward says he's going to bring this latter to the post office later so you'll get it next week. Hope to hear from you soon!

With love,  
Miko

30th of August 1833


	2. 6th of September 1833

Dear Laika,

This apprenticeship is great! I've learned so much in just a week. Uncle was right that I would learn a lot more from a true Master than at my last apprenticeship. The Master even said I have talent and that I could be a Master too someday! I do miss the village tough, most of all you. It's so isolated here, the staff is always busy and the Master is very professional. I know you only received my letter this week but I just really want to talk to you. This time I leave as a gift a piece of dried lavender, I tought it would be funny, giving you something with every letter. The steward goes to the village on Fridays so I can give the letter to him straight away to get send from the post office!

With love,  
Miko

6th of September 1833


	3. 11th of December 1833

Dear Laika, 

We're snowed in! I've never seen so much snow in my life! I've been exploring the inside of the manor since I can't go outside anymore and there's so much to see. There's this big library and here I tought the workshop had a lot of books. There's also all these portraits, I think they're the Masters family. And there's also this shelf with little statues, they're so detailed and pretty! I haven't found a way to the attic or basement yet, I'm pretty sure they're there. Altough the basement might be dangerous with being snowed in and all. I hope to hear from you soon! 

With love,  
Miko 

11th of December 1833


	4. 14th of March 1834

Dear Laika, 

I've the feeling my letters aren't arriving, or yours aren't? I haven't gotten a single one from you. This is also the reason why I haven't been writing so often, it feels like talking to the void. We're not snowed in anymore so I can go exploring outside again, or as Master likes to call it: gathering ingredients. I dried a pretty flower for you, I hope you get it. 

With love,  
Miko 

14th of March 1834


	5. 2nd of May 1834

Dear Laika, 

I've been exploring outside some more. With the weather getting warmer there's even more types of plants. Not all useful, but very pretty. I also found a lake, I think Master knows of it too since useful water plants grow there. If you come here in the summer we could swim in it. One of the staff members brings her child sometimes so I'm less lonely. I'm also a free babysitter I guess. I've been teaching her some plants! Not any dangerous ones tough, she could get hurt. I hope to hear from you soon! 

With love,  
Miko 

2nd of May 1834


	6. 16th of October 1834

Dear Laika, 

Master is being distant. He's not really talking to me outside of lessons at all. Whenever I ask what's wrong he ignores me. I hope he feels better soon. I've been reading a lot. Learning new things is fun so that's fine. I hope you're doing okay. I've also been mushroom hunting, the cook liked that. Hope to hear from you soon. 

With love,  
Miko 

16th of October 1834


	7. 13th of February 1835

Dear Laika, 

Are you still alive? Am I writing letters to a ghost? I hope you're fine and just busy or something. We're snowed in again and suddenly the library doesn't seem so full anymore. I still haven't found a way to get to the attic or basement. Master is still being distant and the girl can't come over. It's very lonely here. If you're still there please write back. 

With love,  
Miko 

13th of February 1835


	8. 6th of October 1835

Dear Laika, 

Costs on food are cut, I'm worried. The morale among the staff is dropping because of it and it's never a good sign when food is cut. Is the Master in financial trouble? Do we have enough food to last the winter? I hope you're doing good. If you get this please send something back. 

With love,  
Miko 

6th of October 1835


	9. 21th of October 1835

Dear Laika, 

The Master is acting suspicious. Not just the being distant thing but sneaky and being bad at it. We have a basement and an attic, I still can't get to them but Master dissapears there for hours on end. I wonder what he's doing. I'm going to try to follow him. 

With love,  
Miko 

21th of October 1835


	10. ?? of ?? 1835

Dear Laika, 

I don't think you'll ever get this, I don't think you got any of them. Don't come here. He's


End file.
